Tiempo
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Post-FMAB. Roy y Ed salen juntos... o eso dicen. Roy está tan concentrado en sus metas que sin querer, siempre deja de lado a Ed y no le dedica tiempo para nada. El chico no quiere ser egoísta pero llega a sentirse abandonado por el coronel. Ling le ofrecerá su amistad pero planea algo más. ¿Roy podrá convencer a Ed de que lo ama o lo dejará ir por su trabajo? FMA No me pertenece.
1. El comienzo de una relación

Hola a todos.

Les traigo un nuevo fanfic. Aún no sé si será largo o corto XD. En fin, al igual que "Resultado de una transmutación humana" está ubicado al final de FMA Brotherhood, pero este fanfic no tiene ninguna relación con ese.

Este capítulo es más un prólogo que otra cosa, pero tiene RoyEd.

En fin, espero les guste y dejen comentarios de lo que les parece.

Ya saben, FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo I: El comienzo de una relación.

El olor a medicamentos y libros inundaba la habitación. Pero Ed no pensaba en eso. Su mente estaba en dos cosas: su hermano y el coronel.

Al estaba en terapia intensiva, pues su estado era demasiado delicado, como un prisionero de guerra, desnutrido, débil y quizá con problemas médicos, como una enfermedad o algo. Pero a pesar de todo, cuando Al fue llevado en una camilla a realizarle estudios para ver su condición, su actitud era positiva y feliz.

Él había tomado la mano de Ed para darle confianza. Lo más importante ya estaba hecho: Al tenía su cuerpo de regreso. Por más que Ed no quería separarse de su hermano no le fue permitido entrar con él.

Pero Maria Ross lo había invitado a estar en el cuarto de Roy y de Riza para esperar a Al. Al principio, Ed se negó, pero después de la insistencia y de entender que de nada servía quedarse solo en la sala de espera, fue al cuarto del coronel y la teniente.

Cuando entró, ella parecía estar bien, Mei había hecho un buen trabajo con su herida. Tenía una venda en el cuello y parte del hombro, pero su rostro era sonriente cuando se percató de la presencia de Ed. El rubio le devolvió una sonrisa triste, pues sus heridas fueron menores a comparación de las de Riza, Izumi, las quimeras y sobretodo del coronel.

Roy por otra parte, se percató de que alguien había entrado a su cuarto pero no sabía quién era. Volteó su cabeza esperando que ese alguien dijera su nombre o algo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ed?

Preguntó Riza en tono maternal y Roy por fin supo la identidad de esa persona. Volteó la cabeza al lado contrario de donde escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Se sentía débil sin su vista, sin hablar del dolor que aún tenía en sus manos. Estaba harto de la anestesia. Debía primero ayudar a los ishbalanos para luego convertirse en Fhurer.

-Pues yo estoy bien... el que me preocupa es Al. Su cuerpo está muy mal y tienen que hacerle varios estudios para saber con exactitud su condición... -Dijo Ed algo abatido. Toda la adrenalina ya había desaparecido y ahora quedaba la preocupación solamente. -¿Y usted cómo está?

Riza bajó la mirada de manera tranquila. Estaba un poco molesta por su cuello, pero los ishbalanos no tenían ninguna obligación de ayudarlos y en cambio, ellos lo hicieron después de toda la sangre que los militares habían regado. El dolor en su cuello no era nada a comparación.

-Un poco molesta, pero no es nada.

Ed se dirigió después a Roy pero su voz se volvió un poco cohibida.

-¿Y usted, coronel?

Roy seguía sin mirarlo, no quería que Ed lo viese así.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí, Acero. Tu hermano es ahora nuestra prioridad.

Ed se sintió mal por el tono frío de Roy, pero pensó que las cosas no tenían porque ser diferentes. Bajó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida.

-Quisiera ir a comer algo para después descansar. Igual no podré ver a Al hasta mañana... quizá. En fin...

Ed salió de la habitación más abatido de lo que ya estaba. Riza miró feo al coronel pero éste ni siquiera lo notó, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Desde hacía un tiempo, Roy estaba enamorado de Edward, y Riza lo sabía, pero sabía que el chico no le correspondía por esa actitud que tenía hacia él. Frío, distante y calculador. Ahora agregarle lástima era demasiado. No quería que Edward lo viese con lástima, porque él era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

-Si se me permite hablar, coronel, Edward estaba preocupado por usted también. No era para evadirlo de esa manera.

-Teniente, sabe que lo último que merezco de alguien es lástima. -Dijo Roy recordando la guerra de Isbval. -Y aparte tampoco es algo que quisiese tener. Trataré de esforzarme para que mi condición no sea impedimento en mis objetivos, pero por el momento me siento como un niño indefenso, incapaz de protegerse siquiera a sí mismo.

Riza por una parte lo entendía, pero por otra sabía que Ed no le tenía lástima, el chico estaba preocupado y si Mustang lo hubiese visto, él también se hubiese dado cuenta.

...

Ed estaba en la cafetería del hospital tomando café y comiendo un sándwich. Aún usaba la ropa de hospital, pues la herida de su brazo y su cabeza debía ser atendida aún. Había pedido irse a un hotel o algo porque él odiaba los hospitales pero el permiso le fue negado. Debía estar en observación durante un tiempo.

Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos. Le dolía ver a su hermano en ese estado, hubiese deseado dar algo más a la puerta para que su hermano estuviese en mejores condiciones, pero su desesperación por ya sacarlo de ahí, era tal que no lo pensó en el momento.

Y otra cosa que le dolía era la indiferencia de Mustang. Sentía algo por el coronel, pero no quería aceptarlo. Lo aceptó por fin cuando lo vio ciego y caer de un círculo de transmutación. Cuando el hombre no sabía lo que ocurría y no podía caminar, se dio cuenta que lo quería. Fue corriendo hacia él para auxiliarlo, pero lo que deseó después fue aniquilar a ese estúpido homúnculo, y lo logró.

Pero ahora que todo había terminado, se sentía triste.

Pasaron tres días en los que los militares y Al mejoraron. Al estaba aún en terapia intensiva, pues su peso era demasiado bajo, casi al borde de la muerte y los médicos debían atenderlo muy minuciosamente para que el chico sobreviviera.

Ed estaba en el cuarto de Riza y Roy para pasar el tiempo. El alta se la darían ese día pero debía esperar a su médico.

Roy estaba recitando cosas acerca de Ishbal para ayudar a las personas a tener una mejor condición de vida.

Ed mientras, estaba sentado frente a Roy y Riza en un sillón para visitas. Leía un libro de literatura. Estaba aburrido y por el momento no quería leer nada de alquimia, y los libros de Roy eran demasiado aburridos para él. Mucha política en ellos.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los estudios del moreno y entró el doctor Knox. Él le propuso a Roy recuperar su vista por medio de una piedra filosofal que estaba en el poder del doctor Marcoh.

-Seguramente... Acero no estará de acuerdo con esto.

Ed suspiró y dejó descansar el libro en sus piernas.

-No, no tengo problema. Sé que usted perdió la vista en una transmutación humana involuntaria. No le hubiese perdonado que usted hiciera las cosas por impulso como las hice yo. Usted no tiene culpas respecto a eso, así que no estoy en contra de que use la piedra para volver a ver.

Roy se sorprendió de lo que Ed había dicho, y si el rubio no tenía problemas con eso, entonces lo haría, pero primero estaba su amigo Havoc. Aceptó usar la piedra con la condición de que primero fuese usada en Havoc.

El doctor Knox entendió la situación. Asintió y salió de la habitación para atender otros asuntos mientras Havoc llegaba a Central. Riza, se dio cuenta de que Roy quería recuperar su vista por tres cosas: por Amestris, por Ishbal y por Ed.

-Lo dejaré un momento, coronel. Quisiera ir a hablar con el doctor.

Riza se levantó de su cama y le hizo una señal a Breda de que lo siguiera. Él lo hizo con dudas, pero tenía miedo a una amenaza por parte de la teniente, así que por las buenas se fue sin chistar. El doctor Marcoh también fue llamado por Riza por medio de una seña con su mano. Él tenía sus dudas pero no quería estar en la misma habitación que Mustang por mucho tiempo, él tenía sus razones. Odiaba la guerra de Ishbal y ver al "Héroe de la rebelión" le traía culpas y remordimientos a su conciencia.

Quedando Roy y Edward solos, sólo que el primero no lo sabía.

-Bien, Breda. Te escucho.

Dijo el coronel para seguir con su estudio acerca de Isbhal. Ed alejó la vista de su libro y miró a Roy.

-Él no está aquí. Se fue con el doctor Marcoh y la teniente. -La teniente los había dejado solos a propósito y Roy lo sabía. Pero no se sentía listo para decirle a Edward lo que sentía. -¿Puedo preguntar si sigue con sus ambiciones de ser Fhurer o ya no?

-Claro que sigo con ellas. Ahora más que por fin podré recuperar mi vista y ayudar a las personas que realmente lo necesitan. -Roy quiso cambiar el tema, sentía que sólo alardeaba. -¿Vas a regresar con tu mecánica a su hogar?

Ed se sorprendió de la pregunta tan repentina, pero no hizo berrinches ni escándalo, el medicamento que le daban para el dolor se encargaba de mantenerlo adormilado y algo lento.

-Sí, pero será después. En cuanto Al se recupere iremos para mostrarle que hemos recuperado nuestros cuerpos.

Roy se quedó callado unos segundos, pero se había generado un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-¿Y te quedarás ahí?

Ed suspiró cansadamente.

-No lo sé... quiero... ver más del mundo y aprender... no me gusta quedarme estancado... además que no tengo un hogar a cual regresar... pensé que usted lo recordaba.

-¿Acaso... no estabas enamorado de esa chica?

Preguntó el coronel con duda, se arrepentía un poco de no haber usado la piedra hacía unos minutos. Deseaba ver la cara de Edward.

-...No... -Ed también estaba nervioso, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Pero no tenía ya nada para perder. Lo más que podía perder era su título de Alquimista Estatal, pero ése no era problema, su objetivo estaba cumplido. Se levantó de su sillón y se sentó en la cama del coronel, frente a éste. Sabía que no lo podía ver, pero podía sentir su cercanía. -Me enamoré... de otra persona...

El rubio se acercó más al rostro de Mustang. Estaba sonrojado y nervioso hasta la punta de sus cabellos, pero no sabía cuándo podría volver a tener esa oportunidad. Roy percibió la cercanía del chico y quiso tomar su mejilla, pero no sabía a qué altura levantar la mano ni a qué distancia.

-¿De quién?

Su tono de voz estaba cargado de ternura y no había rastros de burla o repulsión, sino todo lo contario. Esto le dio confianza a Ed. Puso su delgada mano derecha en la mejilla del coronel. Gracias a este gesto, Roy pudo tomar la mano de Ed entre la suya y darle un pequeño beso en la muñeca.

Edward se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada apenado. Lo hizo más por impulso que por otra cosa, el hombre no lo podía ver.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, bastardo...

Roy rió un poco ante el insulto, ya que eso sonó más a un apodo cariñoso que una grosería. Siguiendo un camino con su mano que iba desde la mano de Ed pasando por su brazo, y luego a su hombro, logró llegar hasta su nuca y lo jaló en un abrazo. Ed se sorprendió por el repentino gesto, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

Duraron así un rato hasta que Ed se separó. Deseaba que Roy hiciera el primer movimiento pero no podía calcular a la distancia a la que Ed estaba, así que el chico se vio obligado a hacerlo. Se acercó al rostro de Mustang y lo besó.

El coronel recibió con gusto aquél beso y afianzó el agarre otra vez guiándose por los brazos de Ed llegando hasta sus mejillas y tomando su cara para no dejarlo ir. Ed aferro sus manos a la camisa de hospital de Roy para acercarlo más.

Cuando se separaron; después de un buen rato; Roy puso sus manos en los hombros de Ed y el rubio en los antebrazos del coronel. A pesar de que Roy sólo veía obscuridad, pudo sentir la cálida mirada de Edward sobre él y en sin pensarlo, le correspondió.

Afuera, Riza y Breda miraban todo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Edward estaba tan concentrado en Roy y sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta de que los espiaban.

Después de que ambos se besaron, Riza puso su mano frente a Breda y Fuery (quien llegado poco después de que Riza y Breda abandonaran la habitación). La rubia parecía triunfante mientras los varones tenían un miedo muy grande en sus ojos.

-¡Ja! ¡Se los dije! ¡Me deben dinero!

Ambos hombres se pusieron rápidamente sus manos en sus ropas buscando algo de dinero, pues no se sabía los lugares donde Riza podía ocultar un arma.

-¡Teniente! ¡Juro que no creí que esto fuese a ocurrir!

Lloraba Fuery como pidiendo piedad, la sonrisa de Riza no desapareció.

-Ya saben que yo no apuesto, ustedes me obligaron y ahora sufran las consecuencias. Quiero comprarme una buena bufanda para cubrir mis heridas.

Ambos hombres se pusieron a lloriquear de manera cómica, pues habían perdido una apuesta y ahora debían cumplir.

Adentro de la habitación, ajenos a lo que ocurría afuera, Roy Mustang y Edward Elric permanecían abrazados.


	2. Plantado

Hola a todos.

Perdón por no actualizar esta historia, pero he tenido poco tiempo. Hoy tuve un poco más de tiempo y pude traerles el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.

Ya saben, FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo II: Plantado.

Ed estaba recargado en una pared esperando frente a un local. Miraba cada tanto su reloj de alquimista. A pesar de ya no poder realizar alquimia, no dejó su puesto en el ejército ejerciendo ahora como tutor de nuevos alquimistas estatales. Él se encargaba de ayudarles y enseñarles cómo eran las cosas en el ejército, además de ayudarlos cuando les surgía alguna duda. No le quitaron el título de alquimista, pues él era una leyenda del pueblo.

Pero ahora la leyenda era otra persona para Ed. Roy llevaba media hora de retraso. Se suponía que ambos saldrían ese día. Ed le había dicho a Roy que apartara ese día desde una semana antes. Comprendía que Roy estaba trabajando en la reconstrucción de Ishbal, pero no podía evitar sentirse olvidado. Habían pasado seis meses desde su relación y si ellos habían estado juntos dos veces era mucho. Roy tuvo que irse cuatro meses a Ishbal para ver directamente el problema y empezar a ayudar. Cuatro meses que Ed no lo vio desde que salió del hospital. Él también tenía que arreglar otros asuntos; como llevar a su hermano a su pueblo natal para enseñarles a Winry y a Pinako que por fin lograron su objetivo. Pasó un tiempo en la casa de los Rockbell y después de un mes regresó a Central solo, pues Al quiso quedarse en casa un tiempo más. Ed se instaló en los cuartos militares. Cuando el moreno regresó fue a recibirlo y pasaron lo que quedó del día juntos, en la casa del coronel pues éste estaba agotado pero a Ed no le importaba si podía verlo.

La segunda vez fue una cita que duró... media hora ya que llegó el mayor Armstrong a decirle a Roy que tenía que presentarse en Central por un problema acerca de los cultivos del país. Con mucha pena, tuvo que dejar a Ed en el restaurante.

Y ahora quizá ni lo vería. Ed decidió esperar otros quince minutos, pero al no ver ni rastro del ahora General, decidió irse. Se sentía muy abatido. Ese día planeaban salir a pasear a un pueblo cercano y pasar el día juntos, pero tal pareciera que eso no se llevaría a cabo.

Ed estaba frustrado y enojado. El imbécil de Roy no fue siquiera capaz de mandar un miserable mensaje con algún subordinado para no dejarlo plantado de esa manera.

Se sentó en una banca del parque cercano. Estaba enojado. Comprendía a la perfección lo que pasaba con los ishbalanos y que éstos necesitaban ayuda para reconstruir su pueblo, pero no ver a Roy lo frustraba. El hombre era un haragán pero después de recuperar la vista se volvió más trabajador y estaba empeñado en enmendar sus errores. Edward admiraba y respetaba eso, pero le molestaba que Roy no tuviese la decencia de decirle que no podía presentarse a su cita.

Se levantó de la banca y fue a comprar un helado de un puesto ambulante que se encontraba cerca. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el parque. Desde que le pudo regresar su cuerpo a Al, por fin podía admirar la belleza de las cosas. Sobretodo le gustaba mirar flores. Los colores, la textura, la forma, le encantaba. A veces, sacaba una libreta y dibujaba lo que veía.

Desde siempre había tenido habilidad en el dibujo técnico, pues sus círculos eran demasiado perfectos y bien hechos, pero en el dibujo artístico... dejaba mucho qué desear. Como ya no podía realizar alquimia y todo lo que podía aprender sólo era teórico, se había metido en diferentes clases para pasar el rato, su oficio como tutor no ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo. Se metió a clases de defensa personal y dibujo. Las clases de defensa era para poder mantenerse en forma porque no siempre podía ver a Izumi, y las clases de dibujo eran para pasar el tiempo.

En cinco meses había logrado una buena habilidad y disfrutaba de dibujar cosas vivas, como el paisaje, la naturaleza, animales, etc.

Ahora se encontraba dibujando una flor que llamó su atención. Pasaron dos horas y media hasta que el rubio estuvo satisfecho con su obra. No era muy buena, pero si seguía así, el ex-alquimista llegaría a ser un gran dibujante.

Se levantó de la banca donde se había sentado y de nuevo se puso a caminar pensando qué podría hacer con su tiempo. Había apartado todo el día para que ahora el bastardo no se apareciera.

-¡Edward! -Ed volteó y pudo ver a Ling corriendo hacia él mientras sacudía su mano como saludándolo. Parecía muy animado. Cuando estuvo frente al chico, lo abrazó de una manera muy posesiva lo cual incomodó a Ed. -¡Te he extrañado desde hace tiempo! ¡No veía la hora de llegar y saludarte!

-¡Ling! -Gritaba Ed molesto sin corresponder el abrazo -¡Suéltame!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no me extrañaste también?

Preguntó el príncipe de Xing mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de Edward despeinándolo. Ed lo empujó y se arregló el cabello con sus manos.

-No se trata de eso. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que el príncipe de Xing ya había ocupado el trono.

-Bueno, eso no será durante un tiempo. Mi padre dijo que me daría el trono cuando él ya se sintiera muy mayor para seguir en el cargo, pero es oficial y seguro que seré el siguiente rey de Xing. -Ed suspiró cansado. -Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Pensé que Al te acompañaba siempre.

-Bueno, él está con Winry y la abuela. Ya está mejor pero le falta un poco aún, además creo que el aire libre le sentará bien... y yo... bueno... estaba esperando a alguien que no llegó y...

-¡Edward!

En ese momento, Roy apareció corriendo buscando a Ed. Parecía exhausto y muy preocupado. Ed puso una cara enojada a pesar de querer ir corriendo a sus brazos también.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estabas, bastardo?! ¡Me dejaste más de tres horas esperándote, infeliz!

Roy llegó frente a Ed y se dio unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-Te... he estado... buscando... desde hace... quince minutos... perdón... se me hizo tarde...

Decía Roy entre jadeos, se notaba que había hecho una buena carrera.

-¿Y por qué no mandaste una nota o algo?

Roy recuperó un poco más el aliento y habló.

-Porque no pensé que tardaría tanto... cuando vi el reloj supe que me había atrasado demasiado.

-Me dijiste que hoy pedirías el día.

Contestó Ed con reproche.

-Sí pero... surgió un asunto...

Roy parecía arrepentido, realmente le costaba llevar su vida. No tenía tiempo para nada, y él de verdad quería estar con Ed pero simplemente no podía.

-Siempre surge un asunto...

Ling se sentía de más en esa pelea, pero por otra parte, deseaba seguir escuchando para favorecer su plan.

-Perdón, Ed... ¡Pero pienso compensártelo!

Dijo Roy con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora, aunque la expresión de Ed no cambió.

-¿Cuándo? ¿En veinte años o más?

-No. Justo ahora. -Roy sacó de su bolsillo dos entradas para el teatro. -Quiero invitarte a una obra llamada "El conde de Montecristo".

La mirada de Ed cambió y sus ojos brillaron. Eso significaba estar más de una hora con Roy, era asombroso. Tomó las entradas y miró a Roy. El moreno sonrió cuando el rubio lo hizo.

-¿Por qué lo invitas al teatro? ¿No sería mejor llevar una de tus conquistas?

Preguntó Ling con cierto toque de celos en su voz que sólo Roy notó. El buen humor del príncipe había desaparecido.

Roy abrazó a Ed con un brazo de manera posesiva y miró al extranjero con una mirada desafiante. Ed no entendía el gesto tan repentino, pero no protestó, desde hace tiempo quería ser abrazado por el General.

-Ed es mi pareja.

La mirada de Ling se endureció.

-Ya veo...

Una batalla de miradas empezó, no fue hasta que una persona que llegó corriendo interrumpió.

-¡General, lo necesitan en el cuartel!

Era Riza. La esperanza y felicidad que tenía Ed se derrumbó en un segundo.

-¿Qué?

El chico se separó del abrazo. Roy sudó un poco, se suponía que tenía el día libre.

-Teniente... ¿Acaso es necesaria mi presencia? Hoy había pedido el día y...

-Lo siento, señor. -Riza de verdad parecía apenada. -Pero sí es necesario que acuda.

-Perdón, Ed.

Roy iba a besarlo, pero Ed giró la cabeza enojado y el moreno sólo pudo besarle la mejilla y no insistió más. Suspiró y se fue con Riza al cuartel.

Los boletos del teatro seguían en las manos del rubio.

-Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a esa obra, Ed. -Dijo Ling de manera amistosa. -El libro de esa obra es clásico, la historia es muy buena.

Ed lo pensó, no tenía nada qué hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos fueron al teatro y Ed no podía disfrutar la obra. Ling parecía un niño en el circo, pero el rubio sólo pensaba en la situación de hacía un rato y de vez en cuando apretaba los ojos para no llorar, pero algunas lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir. El ex-alquimista agradeció que el lugar estaba obscuro y que su codo se encontrara apoyado en el brazo del asiento mientras su cara se recargaba en su mano, ya que así disimuladamente él podía limpiarse esas pequeñas lágrimas que salían.

Él casi no lloraba, pero estaba enojado, triste y frustrado. Había ido al famoso teatro con Ling para no desperdiciar los boletos y por cortesía, pero lo que quería en ese momento era estar solo.

Al terminar el primer acto, todos aplaudieron y Ed los imitó aunque no hubiese prestado atención alguna a la obra. Las luces comenzaron a prenderse y antes de que Ling viera sus ojos enrojecidos y su expresión de enfado, se levantó de la silla evitando en todo momento que el joven viese su rostro.

-Voy al baño.

Dijo Ed simplemente sin esperar respuesta del pelinegro. Entró al baño y se mojó la cara para relajarse un poco. Luego se miró en el espejo y su expresión lo decía todo, Ed nunca fue bueno para ocultar sus emociones. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

-¿Estás bien?

Edward volteó y vio a Ling parado en la puerta del baño. Lucía preocupado.

-Sí... creo que estoy resfriándome... es todo. -Ed tomó su cabeza con su mano derecha y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Era la excusa perfecta para su estado: sus ojos enrojecidos, su cara frustrada y su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa? Deberías descansar si te sientes mal.

Negarse era lo que hubiese hecho Edward en circunstancias normales, pero como él quería estar solo, aceptó.

Ling acompañó a Ed a su casa. El embajador de Xing sí creía que el chico sí estaba enfermo, pues así se veía. Al llegar al edificio donde estaban los cuartos de los militares, ambos se detuvieron.

-Gracias, Ling. Perdón por arruinar la... amm... -Ed no quería decir la palabra "cita", porque aunque se suponía que lo era, debía haber sido con Roy, no con Ling.

-No te preocupes, Ed. -Interrumpió Ling adivinando los pensamientos de Ed. Él sabía de sobra que eso no fue una cita, pero fue un "comienzo", por así decirlo. Dentro de poco, Ed ni siquiera recordaría quién era Roy Mustang. -Descansa, espero te sientas mejor. Y si no tienes nada qué hacer, quisiera salir contigo la siguiente semana.

¿Qué? Salir como... ¿Amigos? ¿Verdad? Ed veía un poco venir las intenciones de Ling.

-Eh... sí... ya veremos. -Fue la forma del rubio de esquivar a Ling y rápidamente entró al edificio directo a su cuarto.

Ed no lloraba. Odiaba llorar, pero empezó a golpear una almohada desde que había llegado, pero tal era su enojo que terminó destrozándola, dejando pequeñas plumas volando en todo el cuarto para terminar regadas en el suelo.

Después de limpiar todo con sus manos, ya que por alquimia no se podía, Ed se bañó y se puso cómodo. Usaba un pantalón de tela suave y una camisa sin mangas color negra. Su cabello estaba suelto y leía "El hombre invisible" mientras estaba recostado en la cama.

El enojo ya había pasado.

También, a Ed le había dado por leer libros de literatura. Leía alquimia de vez en cuando, pero cuando quería comprobar algo se decepcionaba porque ya no podía. Entonces leer historias fantásticas lo sacaba un momento de su realidad y le gustaba porque a veces los libros de literatura dejan lecciones y Ed se sentía de acuerdo muchas veces con el autor.

Tocaron a su puerta. El rubio se enojó porque estaba en una parte interesante y lo interrumpieron.

-¿Quién?

Preguntó de mala gana.

-Soy yo, Ed.

Muchas venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Ed y fueron coronadas por una más grande. ¿Qué quería ahora el bastardo?

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

Decía Ed sin siquiera moverse de su cama. En realidad quería abrir la puerta, golpear al coronel, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no.

No le molestaba que Roy tuviese ambiciones y que velara por el bien de Ishbal, al contrario, admiraba eso, lo que le enojaba era que el bastardo lo plantase siempre y tuviera suerte si lo veía.

-Por favor, Ed. Lo siento, esto no estaba previsto. Yo también deseaba verte.

Ed cerró el libro. Pudo ver en el parque la expresión de Roy cuando llegó Riza y era de total frustración. Es cierto, no era su culpa. Por esta vez lo perdonaría. Se levantó de la cama y abrió un poco la puerta, sólo para que se viera su cara. Pudo ver la expresión de alivio de Roy y cómo lo miraba fijamente. Se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Me permites pasar?

Ed miró al piso y lo pensó un momento. Finalmente abrió toda la puerta y dejó a Roy pasar. Fue una suerte lo de la almohada, pues eso lo había obligado a arreglar su cuarto. Lo que le daba pena a Ed era él mismo. No estaba muy arreglado que digamos.

Roy entró al cuarto dándole un momento la espalda al rubio. Cuando volteó hacia él, pudo verlo mejor. Estaba apenado mirando al piso mientras jalaba su camisa negra hacia abajo como tratando de ocultar algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Qué no me ves?! -Ed miró a Roy con las mejillas rojas y un poco exaltado. -¡Me veo muy mal!

Roy examinó a Ed de pies a cabeza. No lo veía mal, al contrario, le gustaba cómo se le veía el cabello suelto. Y en cuanto a la ropa, era cierto, estaba en pijama pero el coronel ni siquiera avisó que vendría para que Ed se cambiara o algo. Para darle confianza, se acercó, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó.

Al principio, Ed dudó, pero finalmente correspondió. Esperó algo así durante semanas. Se dejó hacer un rato. Roy fue el que terminó el beso.

-Para mí no te ves mal, al contrario, me gusta cómo te ves así. -Dijo mientras tomaba un mechó del cabello de Ed y aspiraba su aroma. El chico sólo pudo sonrojarse. -Perdón por no avisarte, pero quería verte. -Roy abrazó a Ed por la cintura nuevamente, luego se acercó a su oído y dijo en un susurro. -¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Tengo la noche libre y sólo quiero estar contigo.


End file.
